


【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R）4.

by ISUU



Series: 【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R） [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, swallow
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISUU/pseuds/ISUU
Summary: 成为一个完美的攻手该做些什么？
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, all日向 - Relationship, 研日
Series: 【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675966
Kudos: 19





	【all日向】论成为优秀攻手的正确方法（R）4.

4\. 研日的场合

孤爪研磨不过离开了一会，他身边这只醉醺醺的橘色猫咪便被人盯上了。

他回来的时候，正正好看到日向翔阳半睁着迷离的眼睛被人抱在怀里，嘴里仍絮絮叨叨地胡言乱语。他的脸颊因为醉酒的关系，染上一层诱人非常的薄红，如同天边虚幻的晚霞般缀在他软乎乎的橙色眼睛下面。

可能是因为和“好友”出来散心的缘故，日向翔阳只随便套了一件松垮垮的白色衬衫，此时正要掉不掉地挂在他的肩头上，露出白皙肌肤上精美的小块锁骨。及膝的褐色短裤被他身上的陌生男人暧昧轻抚，浑圆的臀/肉自然而然地撑起一片丘壑。

配合着衣物根本掩饰不住的青紫吻痕，与日向翔阳天真懵懂又不自知的诱惑表情，几乎完全抓住了酒吧内全场的焦点。

翔阳……

孤爪研磨叹了口气，开始着手收拾烂摊子。大步上前，将喝醉了的小猫拽回自己怀里，试探性开口：“翔阳？”

他轻轻晃了晃日向翔阳的肩膀，然而只得到了几声含糊不清的胡乱音声，橙发的青年扒拉扒拉在他怀中找了个位置舒舒服服地窝下了，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔着什么“牛岛前辈太过分了”之类的抱怨。

这个举动却让站在一旁，眼睁睁看着怀中美人被抢走的陌生男人产生了不满。他看起来对这个酒吧很是熟悉，随意踱了两步，上下打量了下面前这个扎着小辫的瘦弱青年，不屑地开口警告：“你是谁啊？别多管闲事。”

孤爪研磨才懒得理他，给了隐藏在人群中的保镖一个眼神，半搂住几乎不省人事的日向翔阳就往酒吧门外走。

本来就是为了带心情极差的日向翔阳出来散散心，所以两个人所在的位置离家也并不算太远。加上身为总裁的孤爪研磨有车，两人很快就回到了温暖的家。

“研——磨——”

孤爪研磨面不改色地握住胡乱扑腾的小手，低低地从嗓子里“嗯”了一声。醉酒的日向翔阳比平时更难应付，光是把他带到浴室就费了孤爪研磨九牛二虎之力。

日向翔阳反应迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，不知是因为醉酒亦或是什么其他的原因，嗓子有些沙哑，说出来的话轻飘飘瘙着孤爪研磨的耳蜗：“牛岛前辈太讨厌了唔……我不要喜欢他了，弄得我好痛……”

“他把你弄疼了吗？”孤爪研磨一边帮他解开扣子，一边轻声回复。

醉鬼闻言瞪大了湿漉漉的橙色眼睛，十分认真地点了点头，抱怨的语气却像是小猫在撒娇：“他太用力啦！！凶凶的……虽然后面我也很舒服……”

后面的字眼几不可闻，孤爪研磨抬头瞧了眼小醉鬼红通通的耳根，没有说话。

他应该怀有什么样的心情去对待此时的“好友”呢？

是嫉妒那些先他一步的虎狼吗？还是该痛恨他们撕裂了平和掩饰下的暗潮汹涌？

调试水温的孤爪研磨垂下了眼睫，一些迸发的水珠挂在他染黄的发尾上，湿漉漉的打湿了他白色的衬衫。

他突然很想把一切问清楚——

“翔阳，和我在一起是不是很勉强呢？”

橙发的青年只是呆愣愣地立在原地，酒精麻痹了他的大脑，使得思考变得缓慢又滞涩，他呐呐出声：“……什么？”

“叮铃铃————”

凝滞的气氛被打破，是电话铃声。

“呼”地深深叹了一口气，孤爪研磨没有选择等待日向翔阳未知的回答，转身走出浴室，“咔哒”一声反手关上了门。

“……是这样的，产品企划已经初步定型，还需要您看看……”

孤爪研磨一边“嗯”了几句，拉开椅子，坐在书桌前打开了电脑。开机的提示音响起，他对着手机指示道：“视频会议吧，我来听听你们的方案。”

对面忙不迭地恭敬答应，挂断了电话。

等待下属准备还需要一会时间，孤爪研磨撑着脸凝视着散发出荧荧微光的电脑屏幕，有些失神。

该怎么样让对方正视自己的感情呢？

光是“朋友”的身份已经完全不能满足他日益见长的澎湃感情了。

“……研、磨？”

怯怯的一声从门口传来，孤爪研磨猛然回神，就看到一个让他这辈子都无法忘记的曼妙画面——

日向翔阳全身丝毫未挂，刚出浴的青年肌肤上点缀着闪碎的露珠，肌肉的纹理不算特别明显但十分漂亮且充满力量。也许是雾气或是什么其他的原因，全身铺了一层朦胧勾人的淡淡粉色，如同沐浴在阳光下羞怯的花瓣般清丽曼妙。

他的焦糖色眸子也是雾蒙蒙的，此时正无措且专心地凝视着视野中的一个人——凝视着孤爪研磨。

更绝的是这幅完美的白皙身体上杂乱无章地横亘着大大小小的青紫淤痕，明明看上去十分的突兀且充斥着侮辱的意味，却意外带给人一种破坏的美感，直勾勾地挑起任何一个观众深藏于内心的占有欲。

明珠蒙尘。

孤爪研磨用猫儿般锐利的眼睛一寸寸点过那些伤痕与吻痕，过于直白的场景让他不自在地红着脸侧过头去，尽管他已经有些怒火中烧。

他知道这些暧昧的痕迹是从哪里来的。

牛岛若利。

他不自觉磨了磨后槽牙，按捺住心底腾腾升起的复杂情绪，可不能吓到翔阳。轻声问：“怎么了？翔阳？衣服在浴室门口。”

“不、不是……”男孩儿有点害羞，沙哑的嗓子简直在勾人犯罪：“我没有讨厌研磨。”

诶？

孤爪研磨有些发愣，随机想到原来翔阳是在回答刚刚浴室的问题，被好友拐地九转八折的脑筋搞得哭笑不得，还没等他说什么，对方又开口了。

“我很喜欢研磨。”

男孩儿的声音愈发沙哑，带着股令人无法忽视的色情与暧昧。橙色的柔软发丝服帖的倚靠在日向翔阳的脸颊，滴滴答答地跳跃在深色的地毯上，留下湿漉漉的水痕。明明在说着这般令人误会的话语，他的脸上仍是一派天然，像是完全不知道自己的话是个投入水底的深水炸弹一般，快步上前按住想要起身的孤爪研磨。

孤爪研磨感受那股喷洒在脸前的热气，其中的酒意像要把他也一同迷醉了似的，对方赤裸的温度隔着一层布料紧紧覆在他的身上，暧昧的吐息将一片红云吹在他的耳根处。孤爪研磨抿了抿唇，不敢直视白的晃眼的美景，只好欲盖弥彰一样小心地瞥了眼一旁的电脑屏幕，确保其中没有映出男孩儿赤裸的身体。

“不知道为什么……好热啊……”男孩儿跪在了孤爪研磨身前，轻轻抚上对方腿间早已鼓鼓囊囊的布料，说出的话不知是在催眠对方还是在催眠自己：“太热了……好难受，研磨你也是吧？”

“……翔阳”

暗恋的人赤裸着身体如此盛情邀请，谁能忍得住？

日向翔阳已经将沉甸甸的性器捧在了手中，像只看到牛奶捧上餐桌的小乳猫般舔了舔下唇，急不可耐地就要低头含住鼓胀的男性阴茎。

“翔阳！”孤爪研磨被这大胆又热情的举动骇住了，尽管身下的欲望已经涨得发痛，仍耐下心再次确认，他一只手抓紧了湿漉漉的橙发，强迫对方抬起头来：“翔阳，你知道你在做什么吗？”

“唔嗯……”日向翔阳的眸子已经混沌飘散，他的状态明显有些不太对劲，仍黏黏糊糊地费着劲儿回答：“要和赞助商处好关系……侑前辈教我的方法唔……”

想要，想做爱，想吃粗长的肉棒。

这样的想法充斥了他混沌的小脑瓜，世界在他眼中破碎分离，只有灼热的情欲炙烤催促着他被调教得敏感的身体。

奇妙的热流如同一只只附在骨髓上攀爬的蚂蚁，成群结队又大摇大摆地在他体内将酥麻的欲火点燃了一片又一片。早品尝过人间绝味的后穴此时空荡发虚，一张一合间能窥见其间烂熟红嫩的穴肉，它们痴缠挤压着渴求凶狠的侵犯。

“想吃研磨的肉棒……”他喃喃发声。

孤爪研磨几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，毕竟这样淫秽的字眼从那个看起来再纯洁不过的小太阳嘴里吐出过于惊世骇俗了。于是维持着红着脸瞪大眼睛的震惊样子，结结巴巴半晌说不出一句完整的话。

“……你、你在说什么啊翔阳……”

日向翔阳握紧了手中的性物，俯在跟前歪头想了想，浓稠的眸子里空空荡荡，回答的牛头不对马嘴：“好热啊……身体好难受……”

这下就算是沉迷游戏的二次宅——孤爪研磨也明白了状况，几乎可以确信日向翔阳在酒吧被人哄着喝了不该喝的催情饮料。

宫侑……

他品了品这个名字，想必那只狐狸也不知道最后会演变成这个样子吧？

是翔阳主动的，他不过是放弃抵抗罢了。

孤爪研磨低垂着头，偏长的发丝散落在肩上，卸去了抵抗的力量。火热滚烫的肉柱吐着淫汁蹭过男孩儿白皙的脸颊，流下一道散发着腥甜气息的淫痕。明明他什么都没有做，但是已经忍耐不住开始夹蹭双腿的日向翔阳却明白这是对方同意自己继续行为的意思。

一口含住昂扬抖擞的阴茎，撅着屁股的小太阳像被诱饵钓到的小鱼儿一样颠颠地把自己送上前去。先是含住饱满光滑的头部，用水滑的小舌摆动着吸吮小眼中滴出的甘甜浆汁，腥咸的腺液味道顿时充斥了整个口腔，日向翔阳满足地眯起橙亮的眼睛，舔了舔嘴边留下的清亮涎水，又抬头瞅了一眼正红着脸沉默的好友，再次选择了进攻。

“嘀嘀嘀——”

视频会议的邀请发来了。

孤爪研磨白皙的清秀脸颊上满是红晕，犹疑了一瞬，觉得这样的场景实在不适合接听部下的报告，浮在“同意”按钮上的左键迟迟没有按下。

“唔——！”

咬唇低低发出一声闷哼，那只正乖巧舔舐他淫物的小猫重重地吸吮了一下马眼，湿滑紧窒的口腔太过曼妙，几乎逼的他精关失守，右手条件反射地点开了会议视频。

部下丝毫没有注意到自己的顶头上司奇怪又僵硬的表情，已经开始滔滔不绝地讲解着让他颇为自满的企划书。

孤爪研磨一边时不时点头表示自己确实在听着，一边不着痕迹地低头看了眼已经爬在书桌下的赤裸小兽。

他侧身的动作带动了深埋在那张殷红小嘴中的阴茎，肉棍有些歪斜地戳刺到右脸颊的软肉上，戳出一个隐约可见阴茎形状的弯弯的淫窝。

日向翔阳的小嘴被塞得鼓鼓囊囊，透明的口涎顺着合不拢的嘴角扯着丝儿向下坠落，他不适地眨了眨眼睛，但很快就被灼烧的情欲再度拖下深渊。

运动员的身材劲瘦优美，柔韧性自然也很好。他的臀部高高翘起，似乎是再也忍耐不住一般晃出一个淫乱的弧度，腰部下塌，早已摆好了承欢的最好姿势。

咕啾、咕啾……

催情药物的效果显然不错，至少对于神志不清的小太阳来说效力十足。他几乎是变了一个人，虔诚地捧着另一个男性的性物，像对待神明一般珍之敬之地用柔嫩的舌头啜饮苏醒巨兽身上的浊液，时不时像只贪心的小猫一样将肉棒吞至深喉，殷勤且娴熟地侍弄着“好友”热胀滴水的阴茎。

日向翔阳半眯着眼睛细致地用唇舌清理着性物，涓滴不剩地吸吮其中偶有的精滴，如同品尝无上美味一般露出了满足的表情。他并不青涩，甚至可以说对口交十分擅长。光从他在含弄精柱时仍能分心照顾一旁的囊袋就知道了。饱满而热烘烘的囊袋无言诉说着其存量的惊人，此时正跃跃欲试地臣服在少年的掌心中舒爽地喟叹。

咚、咚、咚。

心脏跳动的声音大的惊人，偷情一般的刺激感几乎是无孔不入。

下属滔滔不绝的计划仍在念念不绝，孤爪研磨却什么都听不进去了。

他的心神全然牵挂在书桌下当着部下面帮他口交的好友身上。滔天的情欲像病毒一般传染到了一向冷冷清清的孤爪研磨身上，他从没见过暗恋的人这个诱人的模样，一切对他来说来得太快了。他得用尽大脑才能消化这进展飞速的过程，只是面上的红晕怎么样都散不去。

“唔——”

孤爪研磨捂住嘴，可难以自制的呻吟已经泄露出去。日向翔阳的技巧太过娴熟，处男的他又怎么能负隅顽抗？一个不自制就泄了一半在那张形状姣好的红唇之中。

肉棒是抵着日向翔阳的喉咙软肉射出的，就算反应再快也不能完全避开。日向翔阳如同一只温驯可人的家猫，乖巧地吐出舌头让主人看看被保管完好的精白一团，红白颜色交相辉映，对比之下惊人地色情，他“咕咚”一声尽数吞了下去。

这幅淫靡模样看得孤爪研磨瞳孔一缩，再多的自制力都瞬间土崩瓦解。情欲如同泄堤洪水，一旦冲出就一发不可收拾。

“孤爪先生？”那边显然也听到了奇怪的声音。

孤爪研磨瞥了眼屏幕，轻轻咳嗽一声：“抱歉，身体好像不太舒服。明天吧。”说罢迅速切断了电源。

跪伏在桌下的日向翔阳似乎还没有完全明白发生了什么，催情的药物使他头脑发懵。他挺了挺酥软的腰肢，膝行几步趴在好友腿间，唇边红肿诱人，显然是被肏得狠了。睁着仍然漂亮发光的橙色眼睛疑惑又天真地与孤爪研磨对视。

“翔阳……”

“唔？”日向翔阳含糊从嘴中发出一个疑问的音节，用脸颊讨好地蹭了蹭蛰伏于丛林中的猛兽。

好想要，想吃更多，想被填满……想像往常那样，被粗长的硬物抽插肏弄，收获满满一肚子的饱胀精液。

“翔阳……”孤爪研磨轻抚着男孩儿的光洁面颊，示意对方坐到自己身上：“过来。”

两人交换了一个气息绵长的旖旎亲吻，情欲的银丝随着气喘吁吁分开的唇角滑落在日向翔阳赤裸的小腹，像滴清晨的雨露一般降临在牛岛若利留下的花儿似的吻痕之上。男孩儿光洁美好的身体像座承揽各色盛放花朵的清丽花园，缀满承载了雄性动物特有的占有欲望。

“研磨……给我……”

小猫儿撒娇着讨要主人的怜爱。

“想要什么的话，要自己清楚地说出来吧？”孤爪研磨红着脸眨了眨眼睛：“翔阳觉得呢？”

只是一次欢爱根本无法解得了他亟待爱情的渴望，向来思维缜密的孤爪研磨已经开始琢磨日向翔阳清醒后该怎么解释这“一夜情”。

不如，让翔阳自己告诉自己？

荒谬的念头一经冒出就再也制止不住，他把目光投向了一边的手机，点开了录音功能。

“想要什么？翔阳乖乖说清楚。”

草草伸手为自己扩张几下后穴的日向翔阳已然迫不及待地扶着紫红阳物对准了滴水的小穴。情欲如同一张紧密严实的大网，将他裹在蜜糖浇筑的色欲之笼中，无处可逃。

他腰部微微发力，将身体沉了下去，紧窄的腔口如同见到情人一般亲密无比地搂住了进犯者的脖颈，柔情似水地吮夹着贲张的肉冠头。身体被填满的充实感如同海滩边缘的浪潮般一波未平一波又起，洗刷冲击着困于贪欢中的小兽。日向翔阳哀哀呜咽了一声，焦糖色的眼睛略微发沉，似乎仍沉浸在被龟头肏入的快感之中：“想吃肉棒。”

“想吃谁的？”孤爪研磨啄吻着男孩儿身上深深浅浅的吻痕，耐心地用自己的印记一处一处全部覆盖。

“想吃研磨的……唔、哈啊好满……”

孤爪研磨动了动胯骨，阴茎便哧溜一声滑入含苞待放的穴眼之中。突如其来的肏弄使日向翔阳忍不住哽咽哭泣着夹紧了颠麻骚热的花径，柔嫩的大腿陡然失力，哆哆嗦嗦几乎支撑不住散发着情欲肉香的身体，倒向了孤爪研磨的方向。

在孤爪研磨看来这样更像是日向翔阳主动挺起淫乱的胸膛，将挂在枝头脆弱娇颤的红果送到了他的嘴边。

他从善如流地含住了那颗红嫩樱果，挑动舌尖舔弄了几下，登时激起对方一个激灵，肉穴被奸淫地骤然收紧，滑溜溜的淫水顺着白嫩嫩的腿心淅淅沥沥地被肉棒操出水穴。

“舒服么？翔阳？”

日向翔阳半伸着一截殷红小舌摇头不做回答，过于强烈的快感在身体长久的期待后终于填满了他空虚的每一寸肠肉。如同被肏坏了一般扑簌簌溢出一串生理性的泪珠，口涎像是怎么都止不住一样跟随着啪啪的肏动四溢飞溅。

“好棒呜……更多更多……”

本不是承欢部位的后穴此时却完完整整吞下了另一个男性的整根性器，被撑到极致的穴眼看来有些可怜巴巴。交合的部位出混合了不少两人的体液，粗紫的性器就在水泽的拍打声出一下一下对准了骚心狠肏，粉嫩的穴口在情欲的熏染下已然成了烂熟的艳红，它实在是太过紧致，孤爪研磨几乎是费了力才能将被缠绕吮吸的阴茎从中整根拔出，无数柔顺的嫩嘴争先抢后地挤压含弄这根为它们带来无上欢乐的凶器。

骑乘的姿势让阴茎进入到了难以想象的深度，细致中带有些强制的力度不愿放过日向翔阳任何一丝轻微异动。花朵被施暴者捣弄地花液四溅，发狂般颤抖着臣服在好友的操弄之下。

日向翔阳沉溺在无上的快感之中，曾经清澈见底的懵懂神情荡然无存，如同一只精于此道的欲魔般扭动着腰肢，摆弄着白腻沾满水光的屁股，用后方湿滑的穴口奸淫着看似无辜的好友。

他着迷的眸色中闪烁着放荡的暗光，迷乱两字好似是为他打造一般，契合无比。

“翔阳……”

孤爪研磨再度覆了上去。

——TBC.


End file.
